Adianoitos Viki
by Rimshooter
Summary: Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer: _I do not own any concepts/ideas from W40K, those belong to Games Workshop, Nvidia, Etc. I do however, own the few names and concepts that do not actually appear in the W40K universe._**

_(Scroll below the statistical garbage you see below to read the actual prologue) _

Chapter 1: Prologue

Time Line- Approx. 5 Weeks After The Events That Took Place In Aximoor. (See Predecessor Story _Hell Hath No Fury For Detail)_

41st Millennium Approx. January 5th, Styr Calendar-First Battle Against Hive Fleet Epitaph Between Styr And Tyranid Forces Takes Place Above Planet Dialysis VI. Styr Emerge Victorious Upon the Arrival Of High Monarch Constance's Fleet.

41st Millennium Approx. January 8th, Styr Calendar -Second Battle Between Styr Forces And Hive Fleet Epitaph Takes Place. Styr Are Overrun And Regroup At Ktistis While High Monarch Constance And Several Others Of His Fleet Self-Destruct Slightly Thinning The Enemy's Numbers.

41st Millennium Approx. January 12th, Styr Calendar- Third Battle Between Styr And Tyranid Forces Takes Place Above Ktistis. Styr Are Overrun Within Half An Hour Taking Thrice Their Number With Them, Aximoor falls to the Hive Mind's onslaught.

41st Millennium Approx. February 5th, Styr Calendar- Chaos Forces Arrive In Genesis System And Prepare To Attack.

NTNI Need To Know Information -During The End Stages Of The Battle Of Ktistis Senior Bridge Officers Managed To Evacuate Elderon Mistbreak, Just Failing TO Evacuate Alinnas Harshen. Elderon Sent En Route To Genesis.

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

The recycled air was chill to Taron Asteir's face as he walked the confines of the ship _Hammerhead_. So far his patrol had been fruitless and boring, but the Styr High Monarch hoped that this most recent report would end that.

He sighed as he entered the bridge, "Report?"

Nothing yet." A bored and exasperated engineer replied.

"Alright, take us back to Genesis." he commanded.

"Roger."

Their ship then entered warp space and left headed for their home planet.

As they left, several chaos ships took their place, readying their forces to spread and taint throughout this galaxy. The Emperor's Children would reap this galaxy of souls, and then hopefully gain their dark god's favor. They dispersed as soon and suddenly as they came, leaving no trace of their passing as they left towards the nearest populated planet.


	2. Chapter 2: Into The Eve of Twilight

**Disclaimer: _I do not own any concepts/ideas from W40K, those belong to Games Workshop, Nvidia, Etc. I do however, own the few names and concepts that do not actually appear in the W40K universe._**

"_Listen and listen well young one..."-believed to be Agmond when speaking with Elderon in preparation for his revival._

" _I have lived for millennia untold. I've seen the rise and falls of worlds, the clashes of gods and demons. I have lived to see this world through cold ,**hard ,****dead** eyes. To see it crumble beneath my feet, my beloved tapestry unfurled, doomed to become forgotten. My great works of art, my children, my brothers, my kin. I've seen them fall, all to the destruction and lust of these inconceivably maddened mortals. My very life being taken away, my tear counted as luxury and stolen by those who deem themselves worthy,so much that they burn my eyes.. the sights of countless battles and massacres unfolds...my sight has reached none of ye who seek its light."-The Sacred Hymn When Translated, (oh the ironies of knowledge.)_

"_Why, should I help you, **child**?"_

"Over the ashes I walk, peace and prosperity wrought."-unknown astral, presumably Agmond.

Chapter 2: Into The Eve of Twilight...

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

Elderon approached _The Temple of Atavism_, pushing open the large, surprisingly light, arched doors that led to the Styr's holiest chapel. In reality a graveyard ,a mausoleum if you will. The richly decorated doors opened silently and gracefully, merely leaving a wake of peace and silence upon their release. He walked down the marble walkway, the ceiling so high above him it wasn't able to be seen. He payed little heed to the granite caskets arranged along the walls.

Simple stone caskets with a statue of the occupant clothed in robes, his/hers hands clasped together over their stomachs, legs concealed by the robing. They sat in perfect resolute silence, an air of tranquility about them as Elderon strode amongst them.

So holy was the temple, that only the patriarchs were allowed access, and only then if the astrals had 'summoned' them, or if they were to set a prayer, which case they would have to be 'tested' of their honesty. He walked for what seemed like eternity, paying no mind to the out side world, merely following the walkway wherever it turned, silent as the ghosts he was about.

Finally, he reached the end of the walkway, a large circular chamber. Centuries worth of history was depicted on great tapestries strung along the walls, the marble floor itself even depicting history, specifically, the battle of Heron, in the center a great statue depicting Agmond with a halberd in his left hand, and a sword in the other. The halberd being used to impale Azalath The Devourer through the gut, holding him in the air. The sword clutched in his limp right-arm, still held honorably and planted into the ground. So rich was the detail, that you could see the blood running along his right arm and from his left eye. One could also see the blood on the halberd and gut wound inflicted upon The Devourer.

In front of this were two stone torch-stands, with oil and wood in their bowels. Elderon approached this and, slowly as if it were a great ceremony, lit them.

He knelt in front of it and read a plaque on the base, _"Over gods and demons I've prevailed... only to no avail. This world a tapestry to be viewed by cold ,hard eyes, testament to lost lives. Can we live to see dawn, or will this tranquility escape our haunt?",_ the plaque was written and inscribed originally in a large stone on the Island Heron by Agmond using his sword. The Island was subsequently named, 'Agmond's End' due to the fact he drew his last breaths after etching the words.

He stood up, having finished his prayers, and left the room, leaving it to re-enter its silent tranquility.

Today the Styr would fight, and they would drive off the Hyperion and Shadow Legion vermin, once and for all.

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

Author's Note: _So you aren't confused, Heron an island on Genesis. It was the site of a great battle between Styr and Shadow Legion forces approx. 39__th__ millennium December 16__th__ , Styr calendar. At the end of the battle, Agmond impaled Azalath, leader of the Shadow Legion, and killed him, only to fall to severe wounds later on. The Styr were outnumbered 20 to 1, and Agmond faced off Azalath, by chance or not, in an actual ring of corpses. The Styr managed to defeat all other forces, leaving only Azalath and Agmond left to dance the dance of death. After defeating Azalath, Agmond inscribed a phrase, or riddle, into the stone he fell to._

_It is known that, while Agmond's blood, sword, and halberd rest upon the stone. Agmond's body did not, Azalath's remains, however, were found there and cremated. It is unknown whether or not Agmond actually did die, but since he was never seen again, it was assumed he was dead . After 140 years, he officially passed on, officially anyway. Rumor says, that if you walk the shores of Heron, and listen hard enough to the sound of the waves and current, you can here the battle that took place, and below that, Agmond's voice, sounding victory over death._

_Around that time, they had the same technological capabilities, that they aren't actually advancing in._

_A piece of history/mythology I put in here to clear some things up. For more future reference, his sword was named Aegis, which was the runes on its blade translated, and the halberd named Erini. Both Greek terms in origin. _


	3. Chapter 3: As We Walk The March Of War

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any concepts/ideas from W40K, those belong to Games Workshop, Nvidia, Etc. I do however, own the few names and concepts that do not actually appear in the W40K universe.**_

_**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long update, I currently have several projects going on. And awilla the hun: I need slightly more details on your race. I do not mind a cross, so long as I can edit it, primarily where it involves my race/races. By the way, these are events away from current W40kk history, so in effect the entire story is canon lol._

"_When I completed training at Genesis and went to war, none of the simulations or drills prepared me for what I saw the first day of the attack. As I was heading to intercept an enemy boarding party, something litterally bashed through the wall to my right, grabbed the nearest Styr, and gutted him with its bare-hands. We barely managed to pound enough ordinance into it before it could finish all of us off. It had to have take twelve-times the dosage of Carbon that one of us could take, it was really a monster." Unknown Soldier referring to a Hyperion Battle-Drone_

_**Chapter 2:**_ As We Walk the March of War

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The space around Genesis held an eerie silence, not just because of the vacuum. When the spy satellites sent a live feed of two Hyperion mother-ships plus escort fleet for each, heading towards Genesis, the Styr issued a state of emergency, that was twelve hours ago, the Hyperions were bound to drop out of the immaterium soon. Little did they know, they would also receive extra harassment from a chaos fleet inbound towards them.

As the first Mother ship exited the warp, the 'silence' was broken and all Styr ships fired their main cannons at the threat. The brilliant shades of neon blue, red, orange, and every color in between streaked at the hostile ship, only to hit its shield and form a large 'ripple' along its surface.

It responded by launching legions of fighters and ships from the many hangers along its monolithic hull.

And the battle continued, several Styr ships dared to enter the mother-ship's shield and point-blank broadside it. What damage was done was shrugged off as the monstrous ship obliterated them, but not before several boarding craft were launched.

As the battle continued, a chaos traitor fleet left the warp just out of the enemy's sensor range, the edge of the system.

Aboard a Desolater-Class battle-cruiser sat the Chaos Lord, Taron the corrupter, who was relentlessly giving the serfs in front of his thrown a verbal beating of orders."How far from the nearest planet are we?"

"We are about three light-years away m-master." A serf near navigation replied.

"And why are we so far away?" He asked, 'calmly', the serfs in charge of warp jumps.

"There i-is another b-battle t-taking p-place m-m-my lord, we thought w-we should wait until it is over."

Taron walked of to the serf, picked him up, and threw him towards several daemons hiding in the dark shadows of the chaos ship, "I want us at that planet, and I want us there now! Anymore 'suggestions and ,well, I'm sure the daemons would _love_ another snack."

The serfs swiftly plotted a course towards the planet and entered the warp, afraid of sharing their comrades fate.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

When the Desolater left the warp, a lance beam from a nearby Hyperion ship flew past it, but close enough to hit the void shields. Even though the serf had nothing to do with it, Taron still grabbed him and threw him to the daemons, summoning another serf to take his place. The rest of the fleet exited the warp. "Fire on the larges ship you see, let the weaker's take care of the small ones." The ship fired upon a Styr super-carrier,barely harming its shields. Said carrier brought its heavy armaments to bear, and fired, taking the void shields down to 80- percent.

Several Styr frigates broke off to intercept, killing two more of his ships, this was not working, he needed more ships from the warp.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


End file.
